videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards of Waverly Place: The Video Game
Wizards of Waverly Place: The Video Game is a video game based around the hit Disney series Wizards of Waverly Place. It was released on PS3, Wii, Nintendo DS, and the Xbox 360. You get to play as either Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, or Mason. You must defeat all the monsters that Max accidentally released all over New York City. The gameplay is similar to Super Mario 64. Story One day Max finds a mysterious book, he decides to open it and then a flash happened and a bunch of monsters were everywhere. After everyone knows what Max have done Justin finds out that the mummy that kidnapped his vampire girlfriend is out loose. The three Russo children decide of defeat the mummy and get back Justin's vampire girlfriend, but on the way they have to rescue New York City from being taken over by monsters. Then Harper and Mason decide to help the Russos and save the city. Levels Zone 1:New York Level 1:Waverly Substation * Playable character(s): Alex Russo * Places: Kitchen, Diner, Lair Plot:The Russo's parents have went on a family vacation and Alex needs to protect the customers and find Zeke to work until there back. Level 2:Waverly Place. * Playable Character(s): Justin Russo * '''Place: Waverly Place Plot: 'The monsters have been invading Waverly Place and Justin must protect the people and stores and prevent Waverly Place from massive destruction '''Area 1: '''Tribeca Prep * '''Playable Character(s): '''Alex and Max * '''Places: '''Hallway, Classrooms, Gym, '''Plot: '''The monsters have been destroying the school and the monsters have stolen the students and Alex and max must save the school and school '''Area 2: '''Coney Island * '''Playable Character(s): '''Mason * '''Place: '''Coney Island '''Plot: '''The Monsters have been invading Coney Island and Mason must save Coney Island from being destroying by the monsters '''Area 2 Boss:'The Statue of Liberty * '''Playable character(s'''):Alex and Mason * '''Places:Statue of Liberty Plot:Alex makes the Statue of Libery come to life and Mason needs to get Alex's wand while protecting Alex. Level 5:Escape of New York * Playable character(s'''):Justin,Max, and Harper * '''Places:Destoryed Waverly Place, Destroyed City, Destoryed Statue of Liberty Plot:Alex then gets her wand back and Mason and herself run to the lair,meanwhile Justin,Harper and Max go and look for Alex and Mason. Zone 2: The Wizard World Level 1:The Wizard World * Places:Wiz-World, Crumbs Land, Wiz Castle * Playable characters:Alex and Harper Plot:After turning the lair back into a food storage the gang enters the wizard world after people being taken the information has to be brought to Professor Crumbs. Level 2:Wiz Tech * Places:Ball pit wonderland, class room, table tenis room * Playable character(s'''):Max Russo '''Plot:Max walks into Wiz Tech to try and find Profescor Crumbs and needs to go through all of Wiz Tech. Level 3:The fantastic Voyage of Justin and Nelvis *'Places':Brick world *'Playable characters':Justin and Nelvis Plot:Justin rescues Nelvis from getting smashed by lego blocks but then rescued and then has to continue finding Profescor Crumbs. Level 4:Crumbs Tower * Places:Beard Waxer,diner,spell tower * Playable chacters:Alex,Justin,Max Plot:Everyone catches up Mason and Harper and Nelvis try and make the bricks stop falling while the Russo's go into Crumbs Tower. Level 5 Boss:Knight and Shinning Max * Places:The big wand * Playable characters:Justin and Mason Plot:After going into the Big Wand room Justin informs everyone not to wave the big wanda,Max picks it up and waves it and turns into a giant Knight who wants to fight Justin and Mason. Zone 3:The Zombie World Level 1:Zombie Park * Places:Zombie store,Zombie park * Playable characters:Max and Harper Plot:Max and Harper check out the Zombie park to see if Juliet was there. Level 2:'''The Underground party * '''Places:Party room,bathroom,underground rail road * Playable characters:Alex and Nelvis Plot'':Alex and Nelvis head to an underground party to find Juliet. '''Level 3:Finding Juliet * Places:Zombie blood statue * Playable characters:Alex and Harper Plot:'''Juliet is finally found but taken to the wors tower in Zombie world. '''Level 4:Zombie Dance * Places:Gym,dance room * Playable characters:Nelvis and Mason Plot:Nelvis and Mason save a zombie teenager and thenn has to escape the dance. Level 5 Boss:Alex * Places:Zombie tourtament * Playable characters:Kyle and Justin Plot:Kyle and Justin our in the zombie tourtament and have to fight Alex or else not esc Gallery File:David_henrie_wizards_main.jpg|Justins outfit within the game File:Wizards_of_waverly_place19.jpg|Max outfit within the game File:Alex-Russo-wizards-of-waverly-place-14622678-451-600.jpg|Alex outfit within the game File:Wizards_of_Waverly_Place_The_Video_Game_Nintendo_DS_Boxart.jpg|DS Box External links * Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Video Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games